Chotto Matte Kudasai
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Fukawa tahu, dia bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk Togami. Karena itu, tiap kali Togami melangkah di depannya, bagai menapak kaki bersamanya adalah aib sedunia, ia tak keberatan. Tepatnya, ia tak bisa menyuarakan bahwa ia keberatan. Siapalah dirinya, dibanding Byakuya Togami-sama?


**Chotto Matte Kudasai**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint  
Disclaimer: Danganronpa © Spike. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari ini.  
Rated: T seems ok  
Genre: Drama dengan sedikit sentuhan _fail_ Suspense/Crime  
Pairing: Byakuya Togami/Fukawa Touko

* * *

Togami selalu melangkah di depan, seperti tak sudi bersisian dengan dirinya.

Fukawa tahu, dia bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk Togami. Gadis kutu buku, berkacamata bundar dengan model ketinggalan zaman, rambut kepang dua ala gadis desa, serta cara bernapasnya yang kasar.

Sedangkan Togami adalah pemuda dengan segala kelebihan. Cerdas, menyamai jenius. Tampan tiada banding. Selalu bersikap tenang, padahal sejuta rencana ambisius ada di dalam otaknya.

Karena itu, tiap kali Togami melangkah di depannya, bagai menapak kaki bersamanya adalah aib sedunia, ia tak keberatan. Tepatnya, ia tak bisa menyuarakan bahwa ia keberatan.

Siapalah dirinya, dibanding Byakuya Togami-_sama_?

* * *

.

.

.

Fukawa mungkin memang seorang _stalker_.

Pertama kali melihatnya membaca di perpustakaan, ia terpesona. Dan ia jatuh hati seketika.

Fukawa hanya berani melihat dari jauh, menyipitkan mata di balik celah punggung-punggung buku. Atau mengintip dari balik rak-rak yang tinggi menjulang, mengamati cara pemuda itu duduk dan memindai kalimat, yang seolah dalam sekali sapuan mata, ia sudah mengetahui seluruh isi bukunya.

Beberapa hari mengamati, ia tahu benar, pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang angkuh. Berkuasa. Ambisius. Kompetitif. Tak mau kalah. Pemuda itu penuh cela dalam sifatnya,namun seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang; _Cinta itu buta_. Dan Fukawa tak hanya buta, ia sengaja menutup mata dari sifat-sifat tak terpuji Togami.

Fukawa benar-benar memuja sosok lelaki di hadapan.

* * *

.

.

.

Angin berhembus. Dingin. Musim gugur akan segera usai.

Fukawa tak tahan lagi. Setidaknya, ia harus menyampaikan, bahwa lelaki itu begitu memikat dunianya. Pada suatu sore, sepulang sekolah, Fukawa menyatakan perasaannya. Nyaris terkencing-kencing menahan gentar.

Tetapi Togami hanya memandangnya datar, sedikit meremehkan. Tentu, tentu, Fukawa tahu ia bukanlah gadis yang menarik—ia hanya ingin menyatakan perasaan. Setidaknya agar Togami tahu di sini ada gadis yang mengaguminya.

"Hm."

Begitu. Hanya dengan gumaman itu pemuda itu menjawab.

Fukawa jadi bingung. Apakah artinya pemuda itu menerima pernyataannya atau tidak?

"Apa yang kauharapkan dari ini? Menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Fukawa gelagapan panik. Bola matanya bergulir ke sana kemari. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, dengan jemari yang berpaut gugup.

"U-um … pacaran?"

"_Hmph_." Kali ini, Togami mendengus. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Ti-tidak!" Fukawa cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Ma-maksudku … aku tidak –"

"Aku tidak mau pacaran denganmu."

"… tahu—hah?" Fukawa mengerjapkan mata. Begitu ia sadar apa yang Togami bilang, pemuda itu sudah berjalan menjauh.

"To-Togami-_kun_! _Matte_!"

Tentu saja, Togami tak akan berhenti.

Setidaknya, kali ini Fukawa sedikit lega. Togami sudah tahu perasaannya. Tapi kenapa … dadanya kini terasa sesak?

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, awal musim dingin. Fukawa tidak merasa lebih baik. Tidak juga lebih buruk. Togami memang sudah menolaknya, tapi ia tidak (belum) mau berhenti mengagumi.

Sengaja ia menghindari Togami, demi menyelamatkan wajah dan harga diri. Tetapi tiap waktu luang, diam-diam ia mengintip Togami dari jarak sekian. Berusaha agar keberadaannya tak diketahui.

Sialnya, hari itu, di lorong yang sepi sepulang sekolah, Fukawa berpapasan dengan si lelaki. Gadis itu sempat panik, terpikir untuk kembali ke arah datangnya tadi, tapi itu sama saja dengan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menundukkan wajah dan melangkah maju—antara tak berani atau pura-pura tak melihat. Togami sendiri, syukurlah, tak memedulikan Fukawa dan terus berjalan.

Hingga kemudian, setelah mereka berjarak beberapa langkah, Togami mendengar suara bersin yang disusul teriakan lantang namanya.

"Hoi! Byakuya!"

Inginnya Togami tak mengacuhkan panggilan itu, tasa penasaran membuatnya membalikkan badan. Betapa terkejutnya ia, karena gadis yang baru saja lewat—kalau tidak salah namanya Fukawa—tengah memainkan lima gunting di tangan. Lidahnya menjulur keluar, tingkahnya liar, matanya berkilat-kilat tajam.

Demi langit dan bumi, Togami tahu yang di hadapannya bukanlah Fukawa yang kemarin menyatakan cinta sampai pucat keringat dingin. Fukawa yang ini … tampak tak terkendali. Spontan. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau benar-benar menggoda, hm," Fukawa mendekat, dengan lihai memutar-mutar gunting antara jemarinya, dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kentara. Tanpa sadar, Togami mundur selangkah. Mekanisme perlindungan diri.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau guntingku menikam wajah, leher, dan jantungmu? Oh, aku benar-benar ingin mendengar jeritanmu…." Gadis itu mendesah.

Togami mendecih. Sial, ia tak menguasai satu pun ilmu bela diri. Sedangkan gadis di depannya ini semakin beringsut maju, dengan gerak yang penuh perhitungan, bagai terlatih bertahun-tahun.

Togami hendak melarikan diri, ketika Fukawa tiba-tiba saja bersin. Gunting-guntingnya langsung berjatuhan, menimbulkan suara denting saat beradu dengan lantai. Ia kembali menjadi Fukawa yang ia tahu; tampak linglung dan menyedihkan.

"Apa … aku—oh!" Fukawa menyadari gunting-guntingnya berserak di kaki, segera membungkuk memungutinya.

"Kau…."

Fukawa mengangkat kepala. Di sanalah, Togami melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dipaksakannya seulas senyum.

"To-Togami-_kun_…. Apa kabar?"

Togami masih memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Kau … bersin, dan…."

"Aku tidak bersin!" Fukawa cepat-cepat membantah, suaranya lebih keras daripada seharusnya. "Kau pasti salah li—_HAATCHIM_!"

Segera setelah Fukawa bersin, gadis itu kembali berubah menyeramkan.

"Ah, maaf. Kau pasti baru melihat Fukawa tadi. Yah, gadis itu memang membuat kita kasihan, bukan?" Fukawa tertawa nyaring, suaranya memenuhi udara.

Togami tak mengerti. "Tapi … Fukawa itu adalah kau sendiri…."

"Aku? Fukawa Touko? Jangan bercanda, nama itu kampungan sekali! Aku Genocider Sho!" Gadis itu menyeringai lebar, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang berkilat tajam.

Togami masih belum bisa memahami keadaan. Ia masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kulihat kau masih memasang muka bodoh, Byakuya-_sama_!" Fukawa tertawa mengejek. "Aku dan Fukawa, kami—_HUATSYII_!"

Fukawa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, tampak linglung dan berusaha mengenali sekitarnya. Saat beradu pandang dengan Togami, rasa khawatirnya menjadi-jadi.

"Kau lihat apa?" Fukawa mencoba membentak kasar. Apa daya yang terdengar adalah cicitan kecil penuh rasa takut.

Togami mengangkat bahu. Fukawa yang ini lebih lemah daripada Fukawa yang lain. Ia tak perlu merasa terintimidasi seperti tadi.

"Aku melihatmu bersin. Aku benar-benar melihat apa yang terjadi sesudahnya, jadi jangan membantah."

Fukawa menggigit bibirnya. Pandangannya bergulir ke kanan bawah, kiri bawah. Ke mana saja, asal menghindar dari pandangan Togami, yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Anggap saja kau tidak melihat apa-apa," Fukawa melirih. Gadis itu merunduk dan bergegas meninggalkan Togami.

Cepat, Togami menahan pergelangan tangan Fukawa. Sesuatu yang sangat tak diduga gadis itu.

Togami mendekatkan wajahnya. "Siapa itu Genocider Sho?"

Fukawa meringis kesakitan, tangannya dicekal begitu kuat. "Le-lepas…."

"Siapa?" Togami mengulang pertanyaannya, berikut cekalannya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Genocider Sho ada hubungannya denganmu, 'kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Tidak!" Fukawa menyentak tangannya kuat-kuat, membuat genggaman Togami terlepas. Gadis itu segera menjauh, menghindari Togami dan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Togami terdiam, berpikir. Ia tidak akan mendapat informasi yang ia inginkan kalau Fukawa menghindar begini. Instingnya mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik di balik semua ini. Ia nyaris menyeringai saat menemukan taktik agar Fukawa mau bercerita.

"Fukawa!" Ia menyerukan nama si gadis.

Langkah Fukawa terhenti, menghela napas. Sial, kenapa Togami harus memanggil namanya sekarang? Rahasianya sedang terancam, namun rasa cinta itu belum pudar. Togami yang menyebut namanya entah mengapa terasa memabukkan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Togami sudah menggenggam tangannya erat. Genggam, bukan cekal. Besar, hangat. Jantung Fukawa berdegup kencang. Tatapan mata biru Togami membuatnya tak mampu bergerak sedikit pun.

Togami mendekatkan wajah, mengamati Fukawa lekat-lekat. "Adakah yang mengatakan padamu, kalau kau sangat menarik?"

"Hah?"

"Fukawa Touko, bukan? Aku membaca novelmu. Aku mengagumi diksimu."

Fukawa memandang Togami nanar. Rahasia nomor dua, ia adalah penulis novel _hits_ Jepang, _Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away__._ Bagaimana Togami bisa tahu?

"Kau juga kurus, tidak gemuk. Rambutmu warna gelap, mereka bilang, gadis berambut gelap adalah gadis yang setia. Kau menarik, cerdas, bertalenta. Sempurna."

"Apa…."

"Mau kuberi kesempatan menjadi pacarku?"

Fukawa tercekat. Di saat bersamaan, otaknya merusuh memperingatkan; _Jangan!_ _Togami Byakuya berbahaya!_ Namun pembuluh darahnya berkhianat, jantungnya membelot memompakan darah lebih banyak ke wajah. Pipinya terasa hangat sekarang.

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk memerintahkan syaraf lehernya bergerak. Ia mengangguk.

Cinta bukan hanya membutakan matanya, tetapi juga menumpulkan akalnya.

* * *

Pagi esoknya, sebelum melangkah kaki keluar rumah, Fukawa bertekad ia tak 'kan membiarkan Genocider Sho merusak kisah cintanya. Itik buruk rupa kini telah bersanding dengan angsa rupawan. Susah payah ia melawan takdir, mengemis cinta, tak akan ia biarkan satu bersin pun mengacaukannya.

Vitamin, masker, mantel tebal, sarung tangan…. _All checked._

Setelah berpikir dirinya aman, barulah Fukawa berangkat sekolah. _Salju mulai turun, hm._

* * *

.

.

.

_Sial, dalam kelas pun dingin,_ Fukawa merutuk dalam hati.

Togami duduk santai di kursinya, menatap ke luar jendela kelas. Diperintahkannya Fukawa menemani di sisi. Tak ada waktu untuk berbunga-bunga, gadis itu harus fokus menjaga suhu dalam hidungnya.

"Kalau saljunya deras, Fukawa, maukah kau membuat boneka salju denganku?" Togami bertanya dengan gumaman, masih menatap jendela.

"Tidak, aku…." Fukawa ingin menolak. Cuaca dingin akan membuatnya rentan flu. Flu akan membuatnya bersin, dan Genocider Sho akan keluar.

Menyadari sikap ragu Fukawa, Togami menoleh dan tersenyum miring. Sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu.

"Ayolah, aku tidak pernah main salju. Ajari aku, mau, 'kan?" desaknya.

Fukawa bimbang. Kesempatan tidak pernah datang dua kali…. Kenapa ia harus membuang kesempatan ini?

Dengan berpikiran begitu, Fukawa mengiyakan. Dalam hati menakar dosis vitamin C yang harus ditambahnya demi daya tahan tubuh.

* * *

.

.

.

Togami selalu menyusun segala rencana dengan baik. Termasuk rencana untuk meraup informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Fukawa Touko—garis miring—Genocider Sho. Sengaja ia pilihkan hari dengan suhu paling rendah, salju paling banyak, dan tempat paling sepi.

Benar saja, baru bermain salju sepuluh menit, hidung Fukawa sudah terasa panas. Togami sengaja menunjukkan raut khawatir, menyodorkan saputangan dengan _gentle_. Tanpa ragu Fukawa menerima dan menggunakan saputangan itu untuk menutupi bersinnya.

"—_HATSYIIM!_"

Togami menyeringai. Ini dia yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

"Kita jumpa lagi, Genocider Sho. Apa kabar?"

Genocider Sho tak langsung menjawab. Ia memindai dulu sekitar, menilai situasi ia berada, lalu tersenyum lebar sekali. Mirip seringaian iblis yang girang.

"Wah, Byakuya-_sama_! Kau kencan dengan Fukawa, ya?"

Togami terkekeh, tak mengiyakan.

Tindakan selanjutnya, mencegah Genocider Sho bersin. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Fukawa muncul sekarang, karena ia harus mengobrol dengan Sho. Ia butuh segala informasi tentang psikopat ini. Segera ia membawa gadis itu ke tempat yang lebih hangat.

Mereka terlibat obrolan menyenangkan, sebagian besar tentang Fukawa/Sho. Genocider Sho terlihat menahan beberapa informasi, kelihatan jelas dia lebih waspada daripada Fukawa_. Tak apa,_ batin Togami. _Ini baru permulaan. _Sedikit demi sedikit, ia akan membuat Genocider Sho membuka diri.

Malamnya, Togami berusaha menyusun informasi yang ia dapat. Analisisnya sejauh ini, Genocider Sho adalah _alter ego_ Fukawa. Namun yang ia ragu, _alter ego_ tidak seperti ini. _Alter ego _bisa keluar kapanpun seseorang menginginkannya. Misal seseorang yang pemalu, jika dibutuhkan, bisa mengeluarkan sifat tersembunyinya yang berani malu. Jiwanya tetap sama, hanya sifatnya saja yang berubah drastis. Sedangkan dalam kasus Fukawa tidak seperti itu; Fukawa tidak bisa mengontrol kapan Genocider Sho keluar. Dan rasa-rasanya, Genocider bukan seperti 'sifat yang lain', namun lebih kepada 'diri yang lain'.

Togami benar-benar penasaran. Didukung oleh sifatnya yang mudah tertantang, pemuda itu bertekad meneliti Fukawa. Mencari tahu segalanya tentang gadis itu.

Dan sepertinya, kalau ia membuat _paper_ tentang ini dan menerbitkannya ke jurnal sains dunia, dia akan termahsyur oleh penemuannya yang mencengangkan.

Togami menyeringai dalam hati. Terkenal di dunia sains dalam usia muda, ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang menaruh hormat padanya.

* * *

.

.

.

Togami tidak punya urusan dengan Fukawa, ia hanya berurusan dengan Genocider Sho.

Karena itu, ketika ia pergi bersama Fukawa—kencan, menurut gadis itu—ia tak begitu ambil peduli. Rasa malas menggelayuti hatinya; ia mengiyakan sekedar menjaga Fukawa tidak pergi darinya. Bisa gawat kalau Fukawa meninggalkannya sekarang, _paper_nya baru saja dimulai.

Berpakaian kasual, tampak jelas Fukawa terpesona olehnya. Gadis itu berusaha tampil manis mengenakan _dress_ kuning, namun Fukawa tetaplah Fukawa—aura kampungannya masih terasa. Kuningnya terlalu norak. Sungguh memalukan kalau Togami tampak berjalan bersama gadis menyedihkan seperti itu, maka ia menjaga jarak beberapa meter di depan.

"Togami-_kun_!"

Fukawa berusaha memanggil pasangannya. Pertama kali memakai _wedges_, ia kesulitan menjaga sekian lama, ternyata Togami sudah jauh.

"Togami-_kun, chotto matte_!" serunya.

Togami tak acuh. Tetap melangkah ke depan, dengan tangan di saku. Memamerkan punggungnya, yang kini bagai tak tergapai di mata Fukawa.

Fukawa menggigit bibirnya sedih. Segera, ia melepas sepatu dan menentengnya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa mudah berlari menyusul Togami.

Togami melirik jijik ke Fukawa yang bertelanjang kaki, cakar ayam. Sedikit merendahkan suara, ia berkata ketus, "Bisakah kau tidak mempermalukan dirimu dan diriku seperti itu? Pakai sepatumu."

Fukawa tersentak. "Ba-baiklah." Tergagap-gagap, ia memasang lagi sepatunya. "Tapi, tunggu aku," pintanya.

Togami membuang muka.

"Jalan sendiri."

Fukawa menahan tangis sepanjang kencan. Setelah pulang, bergegas ia masuki kamar dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Pertahanannya runtuh di tempat tidur. Bantalnya basah oleh air mata.

Fukawa menyadari betapa Togami berusaha menghindarinya. Pemuda itu tampak risih dengan kehadirannya, hingga menunggunya barang sebentar pun ia tak mau. Namun, untuk suatu alasan yang tak diketahui, Togami mempertahankannya.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Kalau Togami memanglah sebenci itu padanya, menganggapnya bagai najis yang harus dienyahkan, kenapa tak memutuskannya saja? Bukankah yang begitu akan lebih mudah; Togami tak terbebani, dan ia tak perlu bersusah hati?

Fukawa buntu hingga ia terlelap kelelahan. Bantalnya tetap basah.

* * *

Fukawa datang ke sekolah dengan mata sembab, esoknya.

Tentu saja Togami menyadari hal itu. Togami tidak—belum—ingin Fukawa meninggalkannya, sehingga ia menghampiri dengan berpura-pura menyesal.

"Maafkan sikapku kemarin," ujarnya. "Untukmu."

Fukawa tertegun melihat sebuket bunga yang disodorkan Togami. Cerah dan berwarna-warni, bagus sekali.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Ini musim dingin."

"Rahasia." Sengaja ia tersenyum miring, yang ia tahu akan meluluhkan hati Fukawa. Benar saja, gadis itu merona. "

Fukawa menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan merunduk, dan mengelus helai kelopak bunga yang halus. "Indah," bisiknya senang.

"Juga wangi. Ciumlah."

Fukawa menurut, mendekatkan buket ke wajah. Seketika, serbuk bunga memasuki hidung, menggelitik hidungnya, dan….

"_HATCHIIIM!"_

Togami menyeringai lebar. Memangnya ia setulus itu pada Fukawa? Tentu saja ada maksud lain, ia ingin bertemu Genocider Sho! Ia sudah merencanakan itu sejak membeli buket.

Genocider terkekeh melihat wajah antusias Togami. "Byakuya-_sama_~!" sapanya riang.

"Halo," Togami mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Mau minum teh denganku?"

Genocider tergelak. "Kau pandai merayu rupanya sekarang," Ia menyambut uluran tangan Togami. "Kopi saja, bagaimana?"

Togami menyanggupi tanpa pikir panjang. "Tentu, ayo."

* * *

.

.

.

Puas. Togami sangat puas dengan informasi yang ia dapat hari ini.

Genocider membuka rahasia Fukawa habis-habisan. Ternyata bukan _alter ego_, melainkan kepribadian ganda. Mereka berbagi kecerdasan, namun tidak berbagi ingatan. Genocider juga menceritakan penyebab penyakit jiwa ini, apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Togami merekam semuanya dengan sempurna dalam otak jeniusnya.

Jadilah, pada malam-malam berikutnya, Togami menyusun _paper_nya dalam suatu bentuk utuh. Menjuduli karyanya dengan judul yang menggetarkan jiwa, menggunakan bahasa asing dan dibanjiri istilah-istilah rumit psikologi.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi _paper_nya selesai, dan ia bisa mendepak pacarnya dari hidupnya selamanya. Selamat datang, ketenaran, selamat tinggal, Fukawa Touko!

Selesai mengetik beberapa halaman penuh, Togami meregangkan tubuh. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertubrukan dengan kalender, mendapati satu tanggal merah. Sebagai orang yang telah membukakan jalan ketenaran, mungkin Fukawa pantas mendapat sedikit ucapan terima kasih darinya.

Ia meraih ponsel, kemudian mengetikkan pesan singkat.

_Send._

* * *

.

.

.

24 Desember.

Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Lampu yang melilit pohon-pohon tinggi, permen tongkat, kue jahe, dan sosok tua berkumis putih lebat yang membagi-bagi hadiah.

Fukawa mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya, syalnya yang paling lembut, sepatu yang paling hangat. Togami mengajaknya makan keluar. Ketika Fukawa mendapatkan pesan singkat dari lelaki itu, hatinya sangat senang dan bahagia. Dalam khayalnya, Togami adalah sosok yang romantis.

Sayangnya, kenyataan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan harapan. Togami masih bersikap sama—menjaga jarak, angkuh dan tak ingin disentuh. Berkali-kali Fukawa meminta pemuda itu menunggunya menyamakan langkah, namun selalu disambut dengan sikap tak acuh.

"Togami-_kun_…." Lelah Fukawa mengejar pemuda itu. Beberapa orang memandangnya kasihan, seperti dalam drama ketika si wanita meminta perhatian prianya. "Togami-_kun, chotto matte_…"

Togami akhirnya berhenti, menoleh ke belakang dengan setengah hati.

"… _kudasai_…." Gadis itu berhenti tepat di belakang.

Togami memandang Fukawa dingin. Diangkatnya dagu tak sudi.

"Dengar, aku tak mau menunggumu. Kaulah yang harus mengejarku."

Fukawa yang tadinya membungkuk mengatur napas, kini mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa tak percaya.

"Kau … tidak menginginkanku?" tanyanya dengan nada terluka.

Togami memutar bola matanya. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu yang lain."

Fukawa tergagap. Terbata-bata, berusaha menemukan kembali kata-katanya.

"Jadi … kalau tidak ada Genocider Sho, kau tidak akan…" _–bagaimana mengatakannya? _"… jalan denganku?" Tanpa sadar, Fukawa menggigit bibir pada akhir kalimatnya.

Togami pias sedetik, lalu memandang Fukawa seperti biasa—seperti bagaimana seharusnya. Tajam, dingin, jijik.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya sinis. "Kaupikir kau siapa? Aku tertarik padamu karena kau berkepribadian ganda."

Fukawa menunduk, meremas ujung roknya kuat-kuat. Menahan air mata yang berebut keluar. Ucapan Togami benar-benar melukai perasaannya.

"Apa … apa kau menyukai Sho?" Serak.

"Apa? Oh, tidak." Togami mendengus geli, tapi dengusannya terdengar menyebalkan. "Coba bayangkan … kau yang satu, kutubuku, kuper, menyedihkan. Sedangkan kau yang satu lagi, liar, sadis, psikopat. Bukankah itu perpaduan yang menarik untuk diteliti? Aku yakin _paper_-ku akan mendapat perhatian seluruh _scientist_ dunia."

Mulut Fukawa terbuka lebar tak percaya. "Kau … menjadikanku bahan _paper_-mu?"

Togami mengangkat bahu. Ia memang akan mengakhiri hubungan dengan Fukawa, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya menutupi. "Begitulah."

Gigi Fukawa bergemeletuk menahan marah. "Kau…!"

Togami mengibaskan tangannya santai, "Memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan masalah besar." Lelaki itu membalik badan, melangkah lagi.

"Cepatlah, Fukawa. Jangan buat aku menunggu lagi, waktuku sangat berharga."

Tangan Fukawa terkepal erat di lutut. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, membiarkan rambutnya menutupi wajah.

"Tidak."

Togami berhenti. Bagai gerak yang diperlambat, ia memutar bahunya ke belakang.

"Tidak, katamu?"

"Tidak." Fukawa mengulang perkataannya lebih keras. "Aku tak akan mengejarmu lagi. Mulai sekarang, aku akan pergi, menjauh dari hidupmu yang _sempurna _itu."

Togami tak bergeming. "Fukawa." Tatapannya menajam, memperingatkan.

"Jangan khawatir, Genocider Sho juga akan kubawa pergi." Fukawa menegakkan badan, menunjukkan raut tegar dan tak gentar. Dalam sekali langkah, ia beranjak meninggalkan Togami.

"Fukawa!"

"Selamat tinggal, Byakuya Togami!" Ia berseru lantang, tanpa merasa perlu menoleh ke pemuda di belakang, yang sibuk teriakkan namanya.

"Fukawa, tunggu! Kalau kau pergi bagaimana dengan _paper-_ku?!"

_Mana aku peduli_, batin Fukawa. _Urus saja papermu sendiri._

Fukawa terus berjalan, pergi menjauh. Dalam hati, ada luka yang menganga. Togami tak mengejarnya, dan itu memiliki banyak arti. Apakah Togami memang tak menginginkannya, atau sudah menyerah pada _paper-_nya? Atau Togami merasa mampu menyelesaikan _paper_-nya sendiri, menciptakan beberapa bagian fiksi?

Kini setelah menemukan alasan mengapa Togami tak menyukainya, alih-alih kecewa, Fukawa merasa hampa. Sakit hati, ya, perasaan dipermainkan itu membuatnya merasa seperti orang bodoh dan tolol sedunia.

Fukawa, Fukawa, si bodoh yang mengharap cinta pangeran kaya.

Fukawa, Fukawa, si kuper yang mengemis cinta pangeran tenar.

Sekali lagi, ia menyalahkan dirinya. Siapalah dirinya, dibanding Byakuya Togami?

Sejak awal ia tahu, ia tak pantas. Sejak awal otaknya sudah memperingatkan, jangan memercayai pemuda itu, tapi ia mengabaikannya.

Sekarang, sebagai balas dendam, Togami harus merasakan akibat bermain-main dengannya. Segera, ia menulis memo perintah, menempelkannya di cermin kamar. Setelah mengambil posisi yang nyaman, ia hirup serbuk merica dari dapur.

"_HATSYIM!"_

Genocider Sho menggosok-gosok hidungnya. Tak lama, ia mendapati memo Fukawa di hadapan. Ia mencabutnya kasar, membacanya, lalu menyeringai.

"Jadi Togami mau memublikasikan kita ya? Tentu saja dia harus dibunuh, kalau tidak kita akan ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa, 'kan?"

Genocider mengeluarkan semua gunting di sakunya. Dengan teliti ia memeriksa semuanya. Lengkap, dan berkilat tajam. Setelahnya ia mengganti pakaian yang memudahkannya bergerak dalam gelap. Tak lama, ia melesat keluar, menuju kediaman calon korban.

Malam terakhir Togami Byakuya akan penuh penderitaan.

.

.

.

**.::END::.**

**A/N: **_Fic pertama fandom Danganronpa~! *lempar cokicoki*_

_Gimana ya, aku ngerasa Togami/Fukawa itu terasa sakiiit banget. Peribahasa "Bagai pungguk merindukan bulan" cocok sama mereka. _

_Ending terlalu cepat? I KNEW DAT ALREADY! Itu sengaja. Soalnya di bagian sebelum-sebelumnya udah ada adegan Fukawa bersedih tralala trilili, kalo satu fic penuh angst gitu kan enggak menarik jadinya. Justru aku mau fokus ke kebrengsekan Togami, bukan ke kemalangan Fukawa. Mudah-mudahan terasa, ya, sisi keparatnya itu =")_

_Satu lagi, aku nggak tahu kalo mau nulis jurnal sains, namanya apa. Nggak Kayaknya bukan makalah deh. Jadi aku tulis paper aja. CMIIW._

_Berkenan memberi review? :"D_


End file.
